How To Train Your Latios
by This Is Pallet
Summary: Killing a dragon is everything in Pallet, a way of life that the people have been living for generations, and the opportunity Ash has been looking for to be accepted by his clanmates. But when that chance comes in the form of a downed Latios, Ash does the unthinkable– setting it free. [A retelling of the "How To Train Your Dragon" movie using Pokemon and Pokemon characters.]
1. This is Pallet

**I've had this idea for a ****long**** time now, but after seeing the third movie I've finally decided it's time to write this story out. :) This fic will be following the basic plot of ****_How To Train Your Dragon_****, using Pokemon and Pokemon characters, plus my own ideas. Please note that some characters may be slightly out of character to play their role in the fic, but for the most part I will try to keep them true to the characters that the Pokemon Company has them to be. Some lines will be borrowed from the movie, but I am trying to stick to my own original dialogue.**

**This story is rated T, since my writing will be a bit more bloodier than the movies.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – This is Pallet**

Cinders were drifting through the air, thick smoke filling his lungs and stinging his eyes as he made his way through the splitting building. Each step was taking him deeper into the unbearable heat, the smell of burning wood filling the air, the sound of crackling fire surrounding him. Thick coughs were escaping his throat, stumbling as he tried to escape the weakening building.

"Ch-chu!" A weak voice called out, the small sound barely being heard over the roaring and the shouts outside.

Ash wheeled around on his heel as he heard the voice, wincing as the heat of the flames intensified around him. "Pichu!" He called out. "Pi-pichu!"

Everything in him told him to run, but he only pressed himself deeper in search of his lost companion. This wasn't the first time he had woken to find his house burning around him, and he knew that this wouldn't be the last. He blinked away the tears that were forming from the smoke, glancing about at what had once been his home. Between the flickering red flames he made out a small yellow shape, and he darted towards it.

The small Pichu was desperately climbing onto the shelves, trying to escaping the growing fire. Soot covered him in patches across his fur, the small Pokemon trembling as he wormed his way among cups and plates. Ash stumbled towards him, coughing on the smoke as he rushed towards the fleeing mouse. His hand shot out, grabbing the Pichu before he could get away. There was no time to comfort the trembling Pokemon– stuffing him into a pocket as he turned to escape the spreading flames.

Ash froze up as he heard a crack overhead– and without a second thought he ran towards the first opening he saw. A supporting beam overhead snapped– the burning wood collapsing across the kitchen. Embers flew into the air, sparks flying around them– and Ash jumped through a collapsing wall as the flames rose behind him.

The difference was startling– out of the burning fire and into the cool morning. Smoke had been filling his lungs, but now the fresh air felt almost painful as he drew in panicked breaths. The flames had been bright and harsh against his eyes, but now the darkness before dawn was set before him.

Not that it was anymore peaceful outside. Roars and shouting filled the air, other burning buildings dotted the village, and large shapes swooped through the air. Despite the chaos Ash let out a small sigh of relief, though flinched as the roof of his home collapsed in behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as smokes and sparks rose higher into the sky, and then he reached into his pocket.

"You okay?" He asked the exhausted Pichu, holding him by the scruff. Small coppery eyes looked up at him, rosy red cheeks sparking weakly. Much of his golden fur was covered in soot, ears and tail hanging low, but Ash seemed satisfied with the Pokemon's state. He held it close to his chest as it let out several weak coughs, using his other arm to wipe away the soot on his own face. His clothes were singed, he would probably smell of smoke for a week, but he was alive.

"Well, nice to see they decided to wake me up when the attack started," The boy muttered, tucking the Pichu away in his chest pocket. "But this is our chance– we can finally show them what we can do!"

Ash sounded nothing but eager, but the Pichu only buried himself deeper into the pocket. He seemed unaware of the Pichu's hesitance though, his hand drifting to his belt. A small dagger rested at his side, but it was the only weapon he had on him. Perhaps in the right situation it could be of use, but seeing the large creatures flying in the distance the weapon would be next to useless.

"Chu..."

"Um," Ash said, heading down the path. "The forge. I've been keeping the launcher in the forge."

He took off with a light jog, heading right into the chaos he called his home village. All around him people were rushing, large swords and axes resting in their hands. One man held an armful of half-burnt supplies, rushing towards the edge of the village, nearly colliding into a woman carrying several shields. The raven haired boy darted under them, ignoring the startled glances his clanmates were giving him as he ran.

A shadow rushed overhead, and Ash found himself stumbling to a stop as a Salamence swooped down, jaws locking around a fleeing Mareep. The Pokemon's large wings opened, rushing back up into the air with a single flap of her wings. Several men were rushing after her in pursuit– one releasing a crackling pulse of yellow energy. The dragon shuddered as it was hit with the aura, but continued its climb up into the air, taking the Mareep with it.

Dragons were naturally resilient to basic elemental energy, and Ash wasn't even surprised that it had been able to shrug off the electric aura. And with one more Mareep gone, that was less food for the clan. Ash's eyes darted across the sky, trying to make out the shapes of the attacking dragons in the darkness. He could hear the bleating of Mareep both overhead and fleeing– as always the dragons went straight for the herds.

"Hax!" A loud voice bellowed, and his eyes immediately locked on a Haxorus charging towards him. Ash let out a yelp, instantly stumbling back as several of his clanmates rushed to face the incoming threat. Some raised weapons, and other raised their hands, which were pulsing with energy. The Haxorus regarded the humans with sharp eyes, and a glowing Dual Chop began to form around its axe-like tusks.

Ash had ducked into the nearest building, body trembling. The Salamence had been close enough, but the Haxorus had been coming right towards him. He closed his eyes, silently cursing at himself. He couldn't keep running away, he needed to hold his ground. One dragon, that was all he needed to kill, one dragon was all he needed...

He peered out through the door, watching as a woman swung a sword up towards the Haxorus. It let out a groaned pain as it was hit, blood dripping from its scales. A burst of energy began to form in its throat, forcing several of its attackers to scatter before they were torched.

"Pi... chu..." Pichu whispered, and Ash glanced down at the mouse. The little yellow Pokemon was shaking, and he felt shivers racing up his back, feeling as if someone were watching him.

He turned, eyes sweeping over barrels and racks of smoked meat. This was just one of their many food storage sheds, but a faint glow showed that he wasn't alone. He tensed as he watched a Salandit climbing into view, an orange lava-like glow running down its tail. The small dragon looked as if it were grinning as it crept towards Ash, and he swallowed.

"It's tiny, you can take it..." He muttered, even though this was far from what he had planned on facing tonight.

His hand drifted towards his belt, drawing his dagger. The Salandit's eyes narrowed, but it didn't seemed deterred. Its mouth cracked open, fire starting to form, and Ash felt himself freezing up. He just had to jump forward and stab– then it would all be over. Sure, it was just a Salandit, but it would still be a dragon kill under his belt.

He watched the flames form, the knife trembling in his hands, every part of him refusing to move forward in his fright.

A bright blue orb flew passed him– the Aura Sphere striking the poison type just as it leapt up to pounce on Ash. The Salandit was send flying back, crashing into the wooden wall of the shed with a hiss. A rough hand grabbed Ash's shoulder, dragging him out of the building as a blue blur rushed passed him.

"What are you doing?!" A voice snarled in his face as he was wheeled around, a pair of glowing blue eyes glaring down at him.

His stomach twisted, no response forming as he stared up at his rescuer. He quickly turned his head away, only to see a Lucario swinging a Bone Rush down towards the Salandit. The lizard was rushing out of the shed, but the canine was faster. Ash felt a hand grabbing his chin, forcing him to look back up into those burning blue eyes as the Bone Rush was brought down once more.

"I..." Ash began, but he wasn't quite sure of what to say.

The man gave a snort, before giving him a shove away from the shed. "Get back to the house– it's not safe out here," As he spoke a glow filled the sky– a burning figure letting out a mighty roar as it dove towards the village. The man gritted his teeth, reaching for a staff strapped across his back. "Never mind, nowhere is safe now," He muttered, then he raised his voice. "We have a Charizard heading towards the mill– cut it off now!"

"I–" Ash began again, taking one step forward, but another sharp glare was all it took to stop him.

"Get inside, now!" The man snapped, and then without another word he turned, rushing off to rejoin the fray.

Ash watched the man go, unreadable expression on his face. Charizards were one of the most dangerous dragons known to raid their village– large and powerful creatures with the ability to completely cover themselves in flames. Even the fire elements struggled against their heat, it often taking a group of several aura users to take one on.

But with Aaron the Guardian rushing into the fight, Ash knew that the creature would fall. He was the leader of their clan, the most powerful dragon slayer among them, and one of the few that wielded pure aura. With his Lucario by his side, dragons fled before him in droves. For a moment the chaos across the village seemed to fade, Ash simply watching as the Charizard landed, waiting for its attackers to draw near.

And then for the second time that morning someone grabbed him, a hand seizing him by the back of his shirt, dragging him away.

"B-brock!" Ash stuttered out, twisting to get a look at his assailant as he was pulled away from the shed. "What are–? I can walk– Put me down!"

The man let out a snort. "And what do you think you're doing out here in the middle of a dragon attack? Do you want to get yourself killed?"

Ash tried to pull himself free from Brock's grip, but the man literally had a clamp for a hand– the prosthetic limb not about to be letting him go anytime soon. He stumbled after the man, an Aerodactyl swooping above them, dried meat hanging from its mouth. Brock flashed the creature a dark glare, but made no effort to pursue it as he hauled Ash along. He shoved the teen into one of the few non-burning buildings, at last releasing him.

"Let me go fight!" Ash snapped in frustration as Brock swung the forge door shut behind them.

"You're not supposed to be out there, and you know it," Brock replied, remarkably calm despite the shouts and blasts taking place right outside the door. "But while you're here, you can make yourself useful– I need three aura crystals, now."

Ash gritted his teeth, but stumbled towards the back of the workshop, grabbing the gleaming gems from one of the baskets they were stored in. He held them in his hand for a moment, before closing his eyes. A soft white glow lit his hands, and in turn the gems began to pulse with light. As he opened his eyes he glared down at the glow with distaste, shoving the gems into Brock's hands as he headed back to the man.

Like everyone else in the clan, Brock often doubted him. But unlike everyone else, he didn't treat him like he was useless. Sure, he was just an apprentice to the man, but it wasn't like anyone else would be willing to apprentice him. Brock taught him, didn't talk like he wouldn't understand– so he could at least grudgingly respect the man.

"I can help out there," Ash said in a low voice, gesturing towards the window– just as a Dragon Rage exploded as it collided with the ground. "You need to let me have a chance– I just need to prove myself!"

"Prove what, that you can be carried off like the Mareep?" Brock asked, not looking up from his work. He was prying an aura crystal free from a sword, the older gem having been cracked in the battle. The gems weren't as sturdy as the metal of the swords they were embedded in, but they allowed an aura user to challenge their element into their weapon. A simple, but effective way to help down a dragon.

Aura was a rarer gift among the clan, but those who had it were critical to fending off the dragons. Whether it be fire, water, grass, or electric; the basic elements could completely change the course of the fight. Even if the dragons were able to withstand the force the aura brought, with large enough numbers their resistance wasn't enough. Elements were important, it put them on an even battleground with the dragons.

But while basic elemental aura was powerful, pure aura was even more so. A rare gift, pure aura being able to expand far beyond the basic elements. It could change, adapt, and become another element all together. Only two pure aura users resided within their village, one of them being Chief Aaron.

And the other being Ash himself.

"I have aura, I have a weapon, I have a Pokemon! All I need is one chance–"

"Aura? You can't even form an attack!" Brock scoffed, eyes rising to the counter as a woman stumbled up, dropping a sword into the forge counter. He didn't break stride, sliding a newly fixed aura-axe across to the woman, who snatched up the weapon to charge right back into battle. "You can't even wield a weapon properly– and your Pokemon is still just a hatchling!"

He pulled off the clamp on his prosthetic arm, popping in one that resembled a hammer as he picked up a bent sword. He jerked his head towards the counter as several more people ran up, leaving Ash to collect the battered and dull weapons.

"I don't need to lift a weapon, I have built a launcher that can throw it for me–"

Brock cut him off with a laugh, before signalling to the Pokemon curled up in the corner of the building. The Vulpix leapt up, sending an Incinerate into the forge to start it up. The fire type then leapt onto a wheel next to the grindstone, running across it to get the grindstone to start spinning, allowing Brock to press the dull sword against it. Ash dropped the other dulled weapons next to him as he sharpened the sword, jaw gritted together as he was repeatedly cut off

"Get the extra shields out, we're gonna need them," Brock called, and out the window they could see the mill going up in flames, a triumphant Charizard flying away. "A few quivers of arrows as well, the archers are gonna run low soon."

Brock's predictions were right, as they always were– several men rushing up to the counter, demanding more arrows as soon as Ash dragged them out from the back. He dropped them onto the counter, letting the archers grab them themselves. His frustration was eating away at him, and he allowed himself to drift away into his thoughts as he worked.

He couldn't spend another fight stuck in this forge. If he was going to earn the respect of the village, he needed to be out in the thick of things, not hidden away in a building that could catch fire at any moment. Others his age weren't cowering away! Though they weren't fighting either... But still, even fire management would be worth more than slaving away in here.

He wasn't a child. He could do something more.

His eyes slid to the corner, eyeing the launcher he had made. It had taken him nearly a month to perfect, but it was just the weapon he needed. All he needed was a clear shot, and then he could take down any dragon. He didn't need to lift a sword, nor face down a roaring a dragon– he just needed to fire it. This would be enough, because it didn't matter how he did it, he just needed to kill a dragon– because that was everything around here.

Silence fell across the building as a low hum echoed across the village, the sound building up to almost a screech– a purple burst of energy temporarily lighting up the night sky. Ash froze at the sound, before throwing himself towards the window, staring out in time to watch the watchtower be engulf in the psychic blast, a dark silhouette racing across the sky.

The watchtower had been standing all night despite the many attacks– but it crumpled as the Luster Purge engulfed it. The hum began to build up once more, and Ash wasn't sure if the sound was echoing through his ears or within his mind. All eyes were skyward, even the other attacking dragons pausing to watch where the next blast would strike.

"Latios!" Someone cried. "Get down!"

The next Luster Purge struck the main pavillion, the structure beginning to sag as it was hit. Ash's breath was caught in his throat, not believing his luck as he watched the shape race away through the sky, briefly blocking out the stars at it flew.

The Latios was here– the Latios was here _right now._

"Ash," A voice said behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder in time to see Brock switching out another prosthetic. "Keep the weapons coming, we're going to need them. But if a Latios is here, then they'll need me out there," He headed towards the door, before pausing. "You. Stay here. Got it?"

Ash regarded him, before giving the smallest of nods. He didn't like lying, especially to the one person that seemed to put any ounce of hope in him, but he'd get no where otherwise. Brock watched him for a moment longer, before rushing out to join the fight. Ash held his breath, waiting to make sure that he was truly gone. He then glanced around the forge, heart racing.

No one was here to stop him.

Ash dragged a few swords over to the counter, laying out the weapons in case someone did come by– then he bolted straight for his launcher. He wheeled it towards the door, heart thundering in his chest as he racing back into the outdoors. He ran along the worn path, weaving between several people heading towards the forge. He knew he should be there, sharpening weapons or something... but he wasn't wasting this chance.

In his pocket Pichu trembled, but that did nothing to slow Ash down. He needed to get to the edge of the village, away from the fighting and the fire. He needed a clear shot, he was only going to get one chance at this, he needed a clear shot.

The launcher unfolded as he came to a stop on a small hill, each moment of him setting it up feeling like an eternity. He pulled the machine taunt, double check to make sure it was loaded, before locking it into place. As soon as he pressed the release button the bola of ropes and blades would be flying through the air, entangling whatever was flying above. He carefully adjusted the aim, eyes glued to the stars.

He just needed to see the faint silhouette, then he would need to fire. It wouldn't be an easy shot, but if he had this he'd be able to down a Latios. The dragon then wouldn't be able to flee, wouldn't be able to hide, and then he could kill it. Slay the dragon that no one in the village had ever dared to fight. Of all the dragons he could kill, he knew that this would be the one that would truly get him accepted, the one to prove beyond a doubt that he was one of them.

The Latios was the most powerful dragon that attacked their village, but yet it was one they knew little about. It was the unholy offspring of Zekrom and Yveltal itself, never stealing food, never showing itself, and...

Another hum filled the air and the their minds once more– building up to a whirling screech as the Latios dove down– another powerful Luster Purge blasting the pavilion.

...And never misses.

Shivers ran through him and the roof of the pavilion caved in, and Ash hoped no one had been inside. His eyes were immediately drawn to the sky, searching for the one sign of the powerful beast. He took in a sharp breath as he saw a sleek silhouette blocking out the stars as it swept through the sky– before vanishing from sight. His eyes swept the sky, wondering if he had imagined it. Still his hand tightened around the release button, eyes carefully scanning the dark sky above him.

And once again he saw it, the unmistakable shape of a dragon flying overhead, blocking out the stars– and it was swooping in his direction. Ash found himself letting out a grasp as it rushed in his direction, hands tightening– and firing the launcher the same moment the dragon swept above him. His launcher snapped and jerked, the force of the release knocking him to the ground, a mass of ropes being launched up into the sky, the whirling as it rushed through the air.

A screech– this one of pain from the dragon– filled his ears moments later. Ash's eyes widened as his gaze locked on the blur, watching as the dragon fell from its flight, plummeting down towards the forest. He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched it crash in the distance, realizing that he had done it.

"I... I hit it," Ash said in disbelief. "I hit it... I hit the Latios– did anyone see that?!"

Pichu was still cowering away in his pocket, and the rest of the clan was still defending the village, leaving Ash alone of the hilltop. He didn't care though, the excitement pulsing through him. He had actually hit the Latios, and not just hit it, but had done enough damage to pull it from its flight! It would be tangled in the bola, hooks and blades keeping it from breaking free. If the fall hadn't killed it, then it would be free game for him to finish off.

A glow began to fill the hill, causing the young boy to pause from his celebration. He slowly turned, and found a huge orange shape crawling up from the other side of the hill. A large red flame was burning at the end of its tail– a second Charizard apparently had come to join the raid. Ash stared up as it craned its large head above him, silvery eyes locked right on him. He felt Pichu quivering in his pocket, and the knife on his belt suddenly felt like a needle.

"Yep..." Ash muttered, stumbling back a bit as the creature stepped forward. "Time to run."

The Charizard opened its jaws, a Flamethrower forming in the back of his throat– and Ash took off racing down the hill. There was no dignity in his run, arms thrown above his head, a cry in his throat. He had nothing to take on this dragon, and his only hope was for several warriors to come to his aid. The Charizard was running after him, not even bothering to fly, just jaws snapping behind him. There was a gleam in its eyes as it pursued the small human, rumble in its throat as it chased after him.

"Chuuuuu!" Pichu screamed from within Ash's shirt pocket, coppery eyes wide and teary as they ran into the village.

Ash darted around the building, hoping that the monstrous Charizard would decide the Mareep running about would look tastier. But its long neck craned around the building, head bumping against Ash as it let out a rumble, as if trying to tell him he had been found. If that wasn't obvious enough. With a yelp Ash scrambled back, but another swing of the creatures head knocked him to the ground. It pulled itself around the building, rearing up onto its hind legs. Ash looked at those opening jaws, realizing those would be the last thing he ever saw.

An orb of blue light hit the Charizard in the face, sending the dragon stumbling back. A man jumped in front of Ash, a long staff in hand, the crystal on the end glowing with aura. Relief and fear ran through him as he looked up at Aaron, who had sent another Aura Sphere flying at the Charizard. It let out a snarl, falling onto all fours, tossing its head unhappily. It glowered at Aaron– before attempting to send a Flamethrower at him.

A few stray embers flew out of his mouth instead, and the Charizard froze up as Aaron smirked.

"Heh, all out of flames? He's all yours, Lucario," Aaron said– and a blue figure leapt onto the Charizard's back.

It let out a roar, neck twisting as the Lucario slashed at the dragon with twin Metal Claws. The dragon was large and towering, but the canine was swifter. He slipped off of the Charizard's back as its jaws snapped at him, a Bone Rush forming that he slammed up into the lizard's gut. Despite its swift movements, it alone would not be enough to take out the Charizard, but he wouldn't be alone for long.

The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, and the dragons were starting to take to the sky. The remaining clans members were swiftly hurrying towards the second Charizard, their Pokemon leaping in to join the fight. Some humans added their blasts of aura, while several others raised their weapons.

"Don't kill it," Aaron said, holding up his hand to stop them. He glared down at the pinned Charizard, who was attempting to escape as several other Pokemon held it down or were blasting it with attacks. Blood was pouring from its wounds, pained gasped coming from it. "I think I want this one in the arena. Secure it."

The building next to them suddenly collapsed, having taken too many blasts in the fight. Cinders and splinters were sent flying as it caved in on itself, and the Charizard let out a long call as a rope was bound across his muzzle. It thrashed, but with the damage it had taken it wasn't hard to the Pokemon and humans to overwhelm the struggling dragon. Ash watched it with a neutral expression, the creature's eyes flicking about.

Aaron then turned to face Ash, his gaze narrowed and cold.

"Heh... Hi, Father..." Ash said weakly.

"Antagonizing a Charizard?" He asked slowly, frustration in his gaze. "Do you realize how easily that thing could have killed you?"

"Hence why I was running," He muttered under his breath.

"Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?" He snapped, fingers pressed against his brow. "I don't have time to deal with this, winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Well, um, if it's any help, I shot down a Latios."

He tried not to cringe as he heard a series of laughs escape the crowd, though a glare from Aaron silenced them. Of course they didn't believe him, why should they believe them? Heck, he barely believed he had done it himself!

"I had a clear shot, it was basically circling over head, it went down past Murkrow's Point," Ash began, knowing he couldn't let himself faulter, but before he could finish Aaron grabbed him by the shoulder. He stumbled a few steps, attempting to keep up with his father as he was dragged away. After a moment he shoved him towards the south, where the remains of their home could be seen in the early morning light.

"I don't have time for tall tales," Aaron growled. "Go home, I'll deal with you later. Brock, make sure he gets there. The rest of you, help me move this Charizard before it's able to torch something."

Brock placed his hand– his real hand– on his shoulder, though the action wasn't gentle. He steered Ash away from the gathering village, whose focus was swiftly turning to the Charizard, who was starting to thrash. He gritted his teeth together, eyes locked on the ground. He had hit the Latios, but of course no one was listening. They'd regret that later once he brought back proof, once he was able to show them that he had done the one thing they never could.

"Nice going Ashy-boy," A familiar voice chuckled. "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly."

Ash shot a glare at a Gary– the grandson of the elder. He tossed his head, smirking at Ash as he passed. Gary was one of the few members of the clan his age, and for as long as he could remember he had been harassing him. Gary cracked some other joke, earning a laugh from the twins, May and Max. He quickly returned his gaze to the ground, reminding himself that as soon as he could get into the woods and get the Latios, he'd be the one laughing.

* * *

"So, another search for the nest, huh?" Brock asked as the village began to exit the dining hall– one of the few structures that had survived the dragon attack. Though a section of roof would need to be replaced, the reinforced stone walls had yet to fail them.

"What other choice do we have?" Aaron asked, pacing the length of the table Brock sat at. "Winter will set in within a few months– and food will become even more scarce, and we'll be dealing with even more attacks!" He paused, breathing slightly heavy. "We find the nest, destroy it, and the dragons will leave. It's so simple."

"Except for no one has ever found it," Brock finished, taking a long drink. "But I know that won't deter you, so I might as well go and start packing."

Aaron snorted. "You're not coming, I want you manning the arena. Train the new recruits– we'll be needing them in the ranks by next spring."

"Ah, yes. I'll be teaching the young ones, you'll be off and your little voyage, and Ash can be alone in the forge," Brock said with a nod. "Time to himself, as if he doesn't have enough of that already– what could possibly go wrong?"

"...What I am going to do with that boy?" Aaron muttered, sinking down into the seat next to Brock.

"You could put him in training, with the others."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Lovely. He'd be dead before you even let the first dragon out of its cage."

"You don't know that," Brock replied, taking a long drink.

"Yes, I do, actually."

"No, you don't," Brock said, jabbing at Aaron with his metal arm. "What do you plan to do, lock him up forever? That won't protect him, Aaron. He's going to get out again, and without training that will just put him in even more danger. If you would let him have the opportunity to at least gain some basic skills it would protect him more than what you're doing now," He sighed. "Besides, the kid wants this, and when's the last time you've given him something he wants?"

"When he decided to have that little rodent to be his battling companion," Aaron glanced at his Lucario, who was waiting silently in the corner. "An electric type was the last thing he needed– he's a wielder of pure aura! His auratic energy is able to bend to any of the elements– but he chooses a basic to be his companion!"

"Give it time. Delia's aura wasn't adapted either, and she was an adult," Clement said, causing Aaron to stiffened up as the name passed by his lips. The blue haired man glared back at him, anger flashing across his features– though his eyes only looked sorrowful.

"You know, my father warned me before I married," Aaron said softly after a moment. "Holder of pure aura or not, he told me that marrying Delia would give me weak children– and he was right."

Brock's eyes widened slightly, staring at Aaron as he said this. The man's expression was completely serious, unreadable to even his close friend. "Aaron... that's your family you're speaking of. You loved– you love them!"

"I didn't say I didn't love them," He replied. "I was simply stating that Ash is not powerful. His aura will never adapt as a pure aura should, and I doubt he'll ever be able to properly attack with it."

"There are plenty of warriors in our clan that can't use aura– by Zekrom's wings, even _I_ can't use aura," Brock said. "And we fight just as well as the rest of you, so why not Ash? Why not give him a chance, Aaron?"

"He doesn't listen, he keeps throwing himself in danger, making up stories! I tell him to stay, and then he goes hunting for Mews!"

"Mews exist!" Brock exclaimed– earning a sigh from Aaron.

"...When I was a boy, I knew exactly what I could do, who I was supposed to become. My father was able to guide me, show me how to take his place as chief, there was never a moment of doubt of what I could do. He showed me how to wield my aura, how to protect this village." He looked up at Brock, blue eyes clouded. "Ash is not that boy."

"He's a good kid, Aaron, and he'd do anything for you– all he needs a chance. No wonder he keeps making up stories, keeps sneaking off. I'm sure all he wants is a moment of attention."

"...I am the Chief. The village must be my priority. It was the same with my father, and it will be the same with Ash and his children."

"So you never spend any time with your father?"

He scowled, waving an arm about as he spoke. "Of course he did. He took me hunting, taught me how to fight dragons, he–"

Brock pinned Aaron's arm down to the table with his fake limb. "Then let Ash learn to fight as well. If you intend on him taking _your_ place one day, then _you _must prepare him. He's like his mother, Aaron, he's a smart boy. And it'll surprise you what that can do to make up for what he's lacking."

"That's what worries me. If he's so much like Delia... I just don't want him to meet her fate."

Silence fell between them.

"If he can fight, then he can defend himself," Brock said, and then he pushed himself to his feet. "Tell Ash to join me and the rest of the students in the arena tomorrow for dragon training, alright?"

"Brock..."

"Alright?"

Aaron sighed. "...Fine. But I want him back with all limbs attached."

Brock grinned, letting Aaron's arm up. "You got it, Chief."

Aaron watched the man leave, before letting out a long sigh, burying his head into his hands. He had a voyage to prepare for, but right now his mind was only on his son. He tried to reason with himself that Ash would be alright. Even if he didn't properly know how to use his aura he could still fight, many men in his village both fought dragons and lacked aura powers. But those men were like mountains of muscle, able to make up for their lack of powers with brute force– something that Ash most certainly didn't have.

"Lu?" A voice asked, and Aaron looked up to see his loyal Lucario by his side. With a smile he reached out to pet the Pokemon, hands running through its blue fur. When he was a child he and Lucario had set off side by side, his pure aura soon adapting to the same metallic element that the canine possessed. His dark hair had taken on a blue sheen to reflect his aura abilities, his powers only growing from there.

But despite approaching his sixteen year, his son was nothing like him. His hair was still jet black, his stature lanky. He was stubborn, almost rebellious at times, and seemed to seek out danger. Aaron drummed his fingers against the table, thinking on what he had just agreed to with Brock. Ash wanted to fight dragons, and so perhaps if he finally gave in he would stop seeking out the beasts in his vain attempts to prove himself.

Aaron shivered, remembering the jaws of the Charizard reaching out towards his son. If he had only been a few seconds slower, Ash could have died. Right in front of him, torn in half when he was supposed to be inside and safe, away from the danger.

He shivered as he remembered Delia's cries to him as she was carried off in the claws of a Flygon, him trapped helplessly on the ground a crying baby in his arms, unable to reach his wife.

"Gah!" Aaron snarled, throwing Brock's mug across the room, shoving the memories from his mind. It was in the past, it was all in the past... Ash was okay now, and the Charizard was bound and locked up. In just a short time he would get to watch the top recruit kill the monster in front of the village– slay the beast that had nearly murdered his son. And Delia, his sweet, beautiful Delia... she was long gone. His heart ached everytime he thought about her, but he couldn't keep living in the past.

Tomorrow he would be setting sail to search for the nest once more. And once he destroyed it, once he had killed every dragon on this island, her soul could finally be at rest.

"Come on, Lucario," Aaron said, pushing himself to his feet, adjusting his hat. "Let's go find Ash and give him the news– I'm sure he'll be anywhere but home."

* * *

"Sure, some people misplace a button, or maybe a mug," Ash muttered as he made his way along the worn forest trail. "But then there's me– who somehow manages to lose an entire dragon!"

"Chaaa," Pichu yawned, the small yellow mouse currently resting on his head. He looked exhausted, having been up since early this morning, and now he was being forced to wander through the woods.

"We've gotta find it," Ash said, eyes scanning the shadows and underbrush around them, looking for some sign of the dragon.

Had he miscalculated where it had crashed? Too caught up in the moment to truly realize where it had landed? No, it had to be in here– this forest was huge, and there was plenty still left to search. He increased his speed, forcing himself to cover more ground. It wouldn't be long until someone would notice he was gone, and come in search of him.

And by someone, that would of course be Aaron.

Ash paused for a moment, biting his lower lip. If he didn't live in the same house as the man, he probably wouldn't even know that he was his father. They barely made eye contact, and if they 'talked' it was just him listening to orders. Ash was well aware that he was just a burden to the household, and in his father's eyes just another member of the village– someone he had to take care of, just like everyone else.

"See anything, Pichu?" Ash asked quietly, trying to pull himself from his thoughts, but he got no response. He reached up, grabbing the little mouse from off of his head, and found the little guy asleep in the palm of his hand. He faintly smiled, before stashing him away into his favorite pocket. "That's okay, I'll just keep looking."

Somewhere in these woods was his Latios, and his key to a new life.

And once again Ash set off, this time starting to stray from the path– weaving back and forth in his search. He tried to ignore the sun as it sank lower in the sky, trying to keep his mind off of the pressure on his shoulders. All he needed was the Latios, that was all that mattered. He knew it was here, so he had to find it.

He came across a herd of Deerling, several nesting Pidgeys, and a fleeing Nidoran– but not one dragon. This was both good and bad, since he had no way to deal with an attacking dragon, but it only meant he still hadn't found his Latios. He ignored his rumbling stomach and his parched throat, just taking putting one foot forward. Eventually Pichu woke up, the mouse sticking its head out of the pocket, ears drooped.

"Chu?" Pichu said after a moment, nose twitching. Ash pulled to a stop, looking at the mouse, before looking around in search of the scent he had caught. Were they being followed? Hunted? The last thing he needed was a Sceptile leaping down from the trees and gutting him with a Leaf Blade. His eyes scanned the treetops, before widening.

Broken branches and boughs, leaves torn off from the stem. Ash took a step back, trying to get a better view of what he was seeing. There was a gash in the canopy, the late afternoon sun shining down through the opening. It was as if something had sent a blast up through the trees.

Or something had come crashing down from the sky.

His breath caught up in his throat, and swiftly he began to scan the ground, looking for any sign of the dragon. Pichu immediately retreated into the pocket as Ash hiked into the undergrowth. A flash of color caught his eye, and Ash reached out, picking up a blue feather. He turned it over in his hands– much to large to be from an ordinary bird Pokemon, and the bright cobalt blue was unlike anything he had seen before.

And the base of the feather was coated in red blood.

Ash again turned his gaze skywards, trying to figure out what angle the creature must had come crashing down. As he looked around he began to notice more blue feathers tangled in the branches and littered across the ground. There was a faint coppery scent in the air, one that Ash tried to ignore.

"East..." He muttered, following the trail. "Crashed in from the west, so it should be east..."

East of the trail dropped off onto a small hill, one covered with underbrush and more trees. It wasn't too deep though, and Ash made his way over to the edge. Excitement raced through him when he saw the crushed plant life– like something had slid right down the hill. Roots and dirt had been scraped up, showing it wasn't just a large Pokemon moving though. He carefully made his way down the hill, eyes locked straight ahead. It couldn't be far now, it couldn't be far now...

The trees became thicker the farther down he went, and there he found more snagged feathers. Several of the trees had parts of their bark stripped from them, some gashed so deep that they were bleeding sap. At the bottom of the hill Ash found a tree that had been snapped in half– and it was completely covered in blood. He felt bile rising in his throat, carefully making his way around it. He leaned up against around tree, peering up ahead.

He felt his blood turning to ice when he saw a large, blue silhouette laying in the shadows.

* * *

**When I first thought of this idea I was originally going to have Toothless be a shiny Charizard. Ash has a Charizard, it's an awesome Pokemon, and it has a matching color scheme to Toothless. After some thought, I eventually started to lean towards a Latios instead. As a legendary it fits the whole "rare, powerful, and never seen vibe", but it's not like some other legendary dragons that are more like deities. Also as I began to create my own original ideas for this story, a Latios just simply became a lot more fitting.**


	2. I Did This

**Please note– in this story most Pokemon are just as smart as your average animal. So while yes, Ash will have a Pichu to represent his Pikachu from the anime, this Pichu isn't going to be the same fiercely loyal and powerful companion that we all know and love. Dragon Pokemon are the intelligent ones in this story.**

**Also– some non-dragon types will be considered as dragons in this story! Charizard is a dragon. Salazzle is a dragon. Sceptile, Serperior, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, etc– all dragons! They will be as smart as the other dragons, be considered a dragon, and will be called dragons for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – I Did This**

It was a creature unlike anything he had ever seen, vibrant blue feathers coating its form. A long neck was craned out of sight, deep red blood dripping from its large body. It was unmistakably a dragon, however, causing Ash to freeze up as he stared at it. He quickly drew back behind his tree, heart thumping– but the creature hadn't moved.

It took him a few moments to regain his composure, but slowly he peered out once more. The dragon still hadn't moved, hadn't even shifted, so had it even heard him? His eyes scanned the powerful creature, a small smile pulling onto his face as he noticed the thick ropes binding it. Woven into the ropes was a metallic wiring, preventing the dragons from easily ripping free when tangled.

He had found the Latios.

"I found it..." Ash whispered, awe in his voice as he stared at the dragon. All his clan had ever seen was a silhouette in the night, but here was the legendary Latios right in front of him. He carefully began to inch his way forward, the scent of blood reaching his nose as he pressed closer. In his pocket Pichu had began trembling, small sparks coming from the Pokemon's cheeks.

Hooks entangled in the rope dug into the dragon's skin, digging into its flesh. Dried blood lined this brutal wounds, but these seemed like mere cuts compared to the giant gash in its side. Feathers had been dyed red with blood, a puddle of the red liquid pooling in the dirt. He felt bile rising in his throat at the sight of the mangled fleshed, choking on the horrible scent. The dragon's head was slumped in the dirt, the life probably having fled it hours before.

One large blue wing jutted out from the other creature's side, stiff and covered with more of the deep cobalt blue feathers. The images of the gashes in the trees flashed in Ash's mind, realizing that the other wing must have been what struck the trees– ripping the wing right off of the creature. The mere thought sent shivers down his spine, but with the dragon laying here in front of him he couldn't tear the image from his mind.

"This... this fixes everything," Ash whispered softly, trying to force himself on what this meant. _He_ had brought this dragon down, he had brought down a _Latios._ This was everything he needed, this was the proof that he could fight dragons. He forced himself to stumble closer to the body, shakily reaching out with one hand towards the remaining wing.

Suddenly the creature let out a horrible, rasping gasp, sides heaving. A startled yelp became caught in his throat, and he scrambled back. The Latios let out another trembling breath, body quivering in pain. Its eyes slowly slide open, a sharp ruby gaze scanning around him. Its eyes locked onto Ash, gaze unblinking.

It was still alive.

That didn't matter though, with the ropes cutting into its skin it couldn't flee. His hand shakily went to his belt, wrapping around the dragger resting there. He carefully pulled the blade from its sheath, fingers tightening around the hilt. This... this was even better. He could finish the dragon off with his own hands, leaving no room for doubt in the clan– he was truly one of them.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he stepped forward, those ruby eyes still staring right at him. He raised the knife overhead, telling him it wouldn't take much. The creature had lost so much blood that he was surprised it was still alive. He stared down at the dragon, its breathing having become quiet and shallow once more. It wasn't moving, just regarding him with that gaze.

"I'm... I'm going to kill you," Ash said quietly, both of his hands tightening around his dagger. He stared down at the dragon before him, its wide back exposed to him. All he needed to do was bring the dagger down, this wasn't like earlier with the dragons charging right at him. It wasn't going to hurt him, he didn't need to rush, he just needed to stab it down. "I'm going to kill you, and prove myself to father. I will prove I'm not a useless... I'm a fighter... I am a warrior!"

He let his words fuel him, and he raised the dagger higher. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, and prepared to bring the dagger down. But moments before he did he felt his eyes sliding open, once again settling on the dragon in front of him.

It was frightening, looking into those gleaming red eyes, shining like gems. This wasn't the lazy gaze of the Mareep they kept, nor the proud gaze of the Bouffalant in the field. It wasn't even the ferocious gaze that he had always seen in the dragons that had attacked.

Those ruby eyes looked as if they belonged to a human, realization shining in its eyes. This creature was aware of what the knife was about to do, this dragon knew that he was the reason for these bonds on him. The Latios knew that he was about to kill him, Ash could see the fear reflecting in its gaze, but yet it didn't move to stop him. It just regarded him with that stunning gaze, before letting his head sagged to the side, eyes sliding shut.

Ash's hands trembled, and he found himself slowly lowering the knife. He looked down at the gleaming blade, before his eyes shifted to the hooks embedded into dragon's flesh, the blood drying on the soft feathers. He could see the pain in each breath the dragon took in, and he wondered how he could even bring it more pain with the blade in his hand.

The realization washed over him in that moment. Each wound he saw on the creature _he_ had brought upon it. This horrible scent in the air was the blood _he_ had spilled. The suffering he saw on this dragon's features _he_ had caused. And the missing wing... the exposed flesh in its side... because of _him_ this Latios had its limb painfully ripped right from its body.

Ash stumbled back a step, stomach churning. "I..." He whispered, voice trembling. "I did this..."

The Latios let out another ragged breath, a shudder running through him. Again Ash stared at the creature, and he knew that he couldn't end its life. He stumbled back a few more steps, before he came to a stop. Leaving the dragon was just as cruel as killing it, letting it suffer bound in these ropes, unable to escape. Swallowing hard, Ash glanced down at the dagger one more time, then looked over his shoulder.

There was no one else here. No one to see what he was about to do.

He bolted forward, grabbing one of the ropes wrapped around the dragon, sliding his dagger along the rope. He peered around once more as he sawed away at the bonds, fibers breaking under the blade. The thin metallic strands woven into the rope snapping under the pressure, their integrity gone without the support of the rope. The bonds began to sag to the ground.

He slipped the knife under the hooks, pulling them from the shredded skin of the dragon. He could feel the blood spreading onto his fingers, the knife becoming slick in his hands, but still he worked. There was a hum in his mind, his heart pounding in a frenzy. He was barely aware of what he was doing, that his hands were brushing against the dragon as he worked. The ropes were pulled away from the Latios, its claws curling as it found itself loosed.

A rumble ran through the dragon as the last hook was pulled from its skin– and suddenly the dragon sprang into the air. A cry escaped Ash as the dragon's arms slammed against his chest, knocking him onto his back. Claws were laid over his heart, pressing him against the ground as the Latios hovered above him. Blood dripped from its wounds, hot breaths washing over Ash's face as the creature glowered down at him.

Its whole body was trembling, but the Latios raised its head high. Ash's eyes pressed shut, heart hammering, waiting for the claws to pierce his chest. For jaws to lock around his throat. He had thought the dragon would be too weak to rise, too injured to move, but he could feel the force pressing down onto him, the weight pushing the air from his lungs.

The Latios took in a deep breath– releasing a deafening screech down onto Ash. The shrill sound echoed through the forest, waves of energy pouring from the dragon as the cry rose in volume, leaving Ash's ears ringing.

Then the dragon turned, swooping away, form quivering as it darted through the trees.

Ash was left on the ground, brown eyes wide as he tried to take in what had just happened. He could feel Pichu shaking in his pocket, its small whimpers lost in the dying echoes of the Latios. Ash's hands fumbled for the dagger, but he couldn't get a proper grip. He tried to push himself to his feet, but the shaking limbs refused to support him.

Finally, he just collapsed to the ground, waiting for his strength to return.

* * *

It was perhaps an hour later that Ash found himself at the edge of the forest, sitting on a boulder, staring down at his hands. He had long washed away the blood from his skin and from his dagger, but still that horrible scent still seemed to linger in the air. Some of the liquid had dripped onto his clothes, but the teen was too shaken up to notice.

He had let the Latios go.

Ash could still feel its hot breath on him, the claws pressed over his heart. He had close calls with dragons before, but to have a _Latios_ that close had been something else. He had felt the psychic energy rushing out from it when it roared, he had seen the burning intelligence in its eyes. That despite the torn wing and its trembling form, it had still radiated a raw power.

"Stand up."

Ash froze up as he heard the voice behind him, and he swiftly rose to his feet. He turned around to see his father staring down at him, deep blue eyes were expressionless as they watched him. His gaze swiftly slide to the ground, his mouth going dry, but he knew that he shouldn't be surprised that he had been found. Lucario could sense emotions, and with the racing emotions running through him he must have been like a beacon to the canine.

"Hi Father..." Ash said quietly, knowing that his father liked to be greeted, but honestly he'd just rather remain silent– since that was what was demanded of him in most 'conversations'.

"I believe I told you to stay at the house."

"...There was no house," Ash finally said, which he hoped wouldn't be taken as sarcasm– because it was his only excuse, what remained of their house was currently ashes.

Aaron shifted, and Ash flinched. A gloved hand grabbed his chin, and he found himself being forced to look up into the chief's eyes, and he tried not to squirm. Ash hated this, he hated this so much. He hated looking into those eyes and not knowing what the expressionless gaze was thinking– and when Aaron did show his emotions it seemed to either be disappointment or anger, neither of which Ash wanted to see.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you," Aaron said, his gaze currently unreadable.

"...Yes sir..." Ash said weakly, his heart feeling heavy, knowing that things could be so different right now if he had only killed that Latios. If he hadn't cowered at the sight of the blood and the pain and cut out that creature's heart. He could be showing his father that he hadn't been making up stories, that he had downed a Latios, and that he had actually killed a dragon.

But his knees went weak just thinking about the knife in his hands.

"Your actions today have cost me a lot of valuable time," Aaron's words snapped Ash out of his thoughts, and Ash had to again fight the urge to look away. "After a dragon raid my focus should be on the village, not going searching for you–"

"Isn't that where your focus always is?" Ash snapped bitterly, gritting his teeth. He didn't ask for anyone to come looking for him– besides weren't they happier if he was just out of the way?

Blue eyes narrowed, but Aaron didn't comment on his words, simply continuing on as if he hadn't said anything. "I'm not asking much of you, Ash, I am asking you to follow orders. When I tell you to stay put, that's what I expect of you– and if you continue to disobey me how am I supposed to put any trust in you?"

"...And how am I supposed to show you can trust me if you never give me a chance?" Ash asked quietly.

The chief didn't reply, simply letting out a sigh, before gesturing with his head for Ash to follow. "Let's head home, we will speak more of this tonight."

Ash trailed after the man in silence, knowing that the 'we' in those words meant nothing. His father would be the only talking, if they actually ended up talking at all. But whatever ground he tried to stand on would simply crumble away, and he was too exhausted by today's events to even try to argue.

* * *

The village was a place their people had resided for generations, but if someone was to sail past Pallet's shores they'd probably assume that they had only recently settled there. Nearly every building there was brand new, and the ones that did survive the dragon raids were the ones most likely to fall in the next one. And while it was often boasted how diligent their clan was, Ash honestly found the entire village as nothing but stubborn.

It never took long to rebuild the places they had called home, and by nightfall that night the most basic necessities had been reconstructed from the nearly morning raid. But of course they repeatedly decided that wood was the most efficient building material– even though the stone structures were what lasted longer in their village. Ash had proposed several times for several buildings to be constructed with stone walls, but they had always pushed the idea aside because wood was easier to work with.

And since it was his idea it of course must be worthless.

There was a few advantages to being the chief's son, even if most of the time Ash loathed the attention it came with. One of those advantages was having a roof over his head every night, even when his home had been burned the night before. The village always insisted on rebuilding Chief Aaron's home first despite his insistence on focusing on other homes, and so he never had spent a night out in the cold when the village was being rebuilt.

Like with most duties, Ash usually found himself confided to the forge as everything else was going on– fixing hammers and other supplies instead of weapons as everyone else worked. Brock came and went throughout the day, saying very little to him, and he assumed that it would probably be some time before even his teacher looked at him normally after the Latios story.

But Ash did his best to ignore it, simply trying to decide where his life could go from here– his encounter with the Latios had done nothing but show him that taking on dragons were completely off the table for him now. And sure, perhaps he'd just be a disappointment to everyone because of that, but that didn't mean that he was useless. His weapon _had_ worked to take down the fastest dragon in the sky– and so that meant his launcher should be useable on any species of dragon.

And perhaps he wasn't like Brock, able to lift the heavy tools around the forge with ease, but he was sure with time he would become better. He had learned a lot in his time working under Brock, and he supposed that was where his focus should be from here on out. Maybe he would never kill a dragon, but there was plenty he could do with supporting the others in the village with that goal. Though he had dreaded the idea for a long time, becoming a blacksmith was seeming more and more appealing.

He closed up the forge quietly when nighttime fell, doing his best not to make eye contact with anyone. It was strange how different he was feeling– for as long as he could remember he had been wanting to be accepted, and was willing to do just about anything to achieve that. But now he had seemed to accept the fact that this would never be the case, and he simply didn't want to speak to anyone.

Of course luck was never on his side, and he had only managed to slip up several steps to the loft before his father's voice stopped him.

"Ash."

Ash flinched, but knew there was no point in trying to pretend he wasn't there. He took in a deep breath, slowly creeping back down the steps. "Yes, Father?"

"Have you eaten tonight?" Aaron asked, and this question caught him off guard. The only time meals were discussed were when talking about if there was enough food for the whole clan– they both ate their meals on their own schedules.

"No, sir," Ash said warily, not sure what this conversation was for. His father didn't make smalltalk, so this definitely had something to do with the village food supply. Was he somehow going to get blamed for the Mareep that had been carried off? It wasn't his fault the Charizard had decided to chase him, and even if it somehow was it didn't take any of the Mareep before it had been captured.

"Then eat," Aaron replied, nodding towards the ground. There was no table as that had burned in the fire. Ash sat, brown eyes watching Aaron's every move– scooping some stew from the fire into two bowls, offering Ash one. The teen couldn't help but flinch as it was held out towards him, and for once Aaron seemed to notice this reaction, gaze lingering on Ash with a slight frown.

"Thank you," Ash said, grabbing the bowl and looking away. He could still feel his father's gaze as he sat in the only chair in the small cabin, and silence crawled through the house. Ash tried to remember when was the last time they had eaten a meal together, but the only memories that came to mind were from when he was a child.

They were memories Ash both savored and pushed away– because he had been much closer to his father during that time. He remembered all too well being held in the safety of his arms, the stories he would tell him, and the softness in his eyes. They were good memories, but he just didn't understand what had changed. Of course he was older and he didn't want to be treated like a child...

But he still wanted to be treated like he was family.

"I have made a decision."

Aaron spoke quietly, but with the tension in the air it seemed to shatter the silence. His gaze flickered up, knowing that this could be about anything. Ash simply forced himself to swallow some of the stew, waiting for Aaron to continue.

"Me and a group of men will be heading out for a voyage tomorrow morning– if we can destroy the nest before the winter ice sets in... that would change everything," He cleared his throat. "Of course it is possible that we will not make any progress in locating the nest, and so Brock will begin training some new troops."

Ash failed to see how this was a decision that needed to be announced– this was basically the same thing as last year.

"And I have decided that you will be joining those recruits," Aaron finished– and Ash choked on his stew.

"Wh-what?" Ash cried, positive that he had misheard his father.

"You get your wish," Aaron said. "You start dragon training tomorrow."

"Um– er–" He carefully set his bowl to the side, heart thumping in panic. "I, um–" Just hours ago he would have been ecstatic at this news, pouncing on the chance, but now only terror was running through him. "I don't, erm, think that's a good idea–"

"Of course a staff will not be a suitable weapon due to your... lack of aura," Aaron mused. "I have an axe I believe you can lift though..."

"Actually," Ash exclaimed. "I was thinking that smithery is... er– enjoyable! If we're discussing future careers, I think it's time I take my apprenticeship seriously! I mean, Brock doesn't have anyone to take his place once he's gone, so I might as well put all my effort into that–"

"Everyone in this village is in danger of dragons, and everyone must do their part to fight against the beasts," Aaron continued, narrowed eyes making Ash fall silent. "From shepherd to baker– _and_ blacksmith– all know how to defend their home from dragons."

"Father, I... I _can't_ kill a dragon," Ash said desperately. He couldn't go into that arena, his stomach just twisted at the memory of the Latios– how could he go somewhere where he would only see more dragons dying by their hands. He was a coward, he would only humiliate himself further, humiliate his father's name–

"Not yet," Aaron agreed, looking over Ash disapprovingly. "But you will kill dragons. Or at the very least know how to handle yourself if one were to attack."

"Father, I, um– don't want to– please–" He was stumbling over his own words, barely believing what he was saying. It was the truth, but just days ago it was something he never thought he would be saying.

"It does not matter what you want," Aaron snapped, and for the first time an edge of anger entered his tone, causing Ash to pull back. "As future chief you need to learn not to put your own desires first– the village and only the village comes first!"

Ash's eyes widened.

"If you are to be chief you need to protect your people– and dragons are what threaten our people!"

No, he hadn't misheard Aaron.

"You... you want me to be the future chief?" Ash whispered.

Aaron regarded him coolly. "Who else? You are my only son."

Who else? Ash had thought just about anyone else but him. His father had often talked about him being chief when he was younger... but he had not heard such things in the recent years. He had long assumed that such an honor would never be his, that anyone more capable than him would be considered to take his father's place.

To hear that Aaron still considered him as his heir was just as startling as seeing the Latios.

He felt his mouth going dry, and he knew that any choice he possibly had was now out the window. He had been nothing but a disappointment to his father, and he simply knew that he couldn't do it again. Despite the fear running through him, he couldn't say no to this. He felt all of the fight draining out of him, and his gaze fell to the floor.

"...I'll do the dragon training, Father," Ash said quietly.

"Good," Aaron said, though his tone didn't change.

They both ate the rest of their meal in silence.

* * *

It was a foggy morning out on the docks as the village prepared the ships, food and supplies being moved onboard. The sky was gray, the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon as they prepared to set sail.

Ash lingered on the dock as he always did before such voyages, knowing that this was something he'd never forgive himself for if he missed them setting sail. His father went on every voyage and raid– and they both knew that there was a possibility that he wouldn't be coming back. And if he missed saying goodbye to his only family... he knew that he could never live with himself.

Even if the goodbyes were always short and simple.

They hadn't said a word to each other that entire morning, but Ash knew that the axe laying on the table was for him. He had handled larger weapons in the forge many times, but he had never truly been trained to use one before. He only had his dagger because going around without a weapon was nothing but foolish.

"We're ready to depart, sir," Norman said to Aaron, and the chief gave him a nod in response. Aaron leaned down, slinging a bag over his shoulders.

Ash watched as Norman turned away from the docks, heading back towards where many of the village members were waiting. The man embraced his wife, and then he turned his attention to his twins. Ash's swiftly turned his gaze towards the rest of the village, watching as everyone prepared to leave.

"...Be careful?" Ash finally offered to Aaron, and the man's gaze shifted towards him.

"There is no such thing as 'careful' with dragons," Aaron replied. "It's killed or be killed," He let out a long sigh. "Train hard, don't wander off."

"Yes sir," Ash replied automatically.

"Goodbye," He said, heading off towards the ship, his Lucario by his side.

"Goodbye, Father."

Aaron paused, glancing over his shoulder. Instantly Ash's stomach twisted, but he didn't break eye contact with that unreadable blue gaze though, and after a moment he watched as his father's expression softened. A small smile spread over his face for a moment, and he gave Ash a single nod.

And with that he continued on, the wood creaking as he climbed aboard the ship. It wasn't hard to keep his eyes glued to his father, even as the other men boarded after him. He didn't move as they pushed passed him, knowing that until the ships set sail he wouldn't be moving from this spot. Aaron didn't look in his direction again, simply giving directions to the men onboard.

But the small smile lingered in Ash's mind, a warm feeling in his heart.

* * *

"Welcome to dragon training!"

Brock's voice rang out across the arena as the gates were thrown open, footsteps echoing off the stone walls as he smiled at those entering. Metal doors lined the area, bolted in place with a thick long across its entrance. Above them was a cage-like dome sat across the arena, the metal barrier keeping the dragons in, but still allowed spectators to watch the fights that would take place in the pit below.

But today there was no spectators, only the six recruits slowly looking around the arena as they stepped inside. Each of them carried a weapon– some with theirs strapped across their backs, some resting ready in their arms, others resting in a sheath.

Or in Ash's case, dragging it behind him.

Brock smiled at all of them encouragingly, though with a leg and a hand missing it was hard for anything to be encouraging for what they were about to face. Sure, a majority of the dragons they were about to face were half starved and weakened– but these were still fire breathing Pokemon.

Ash uncertainly glanced around at the other recruits, all of whom were about his age, give or take a year. These were who he had grown up with, and he did have vague memories of playing with them when they were all younger. But none of them were someone who he'd consider a friend, and he was sure that in their books he was someone they'd rather not talk to.

There was Gary, smirking as he always did, a hand on a sword hilt. At his side was an Umbreon, the Eeveelution sniffing the air, ruby eyes staring at the metal doors. He was chattering away to Max, who had a Poochyena near him. Clemont seemed to be trying to join their conversation, his Bunnelby up on his shoulder, but Gary gave him a sneer whenever he came close.

Then there was the girls, who weren't talking to each other, but still lingered near each other. There May with her Torchic, who was sitting contently in her arms. And then finally there was Misty– an axe swung over her shoulder, and a Togetic hovering by her side. Ash couldn't help but glance at his own axe, the head of it laying on the ground. It took half of his strength to pick it up, and seeing everyone else swinging their weapons about with ease just made him feel even more out of place.

"Hey Pichu, everyone else's Pokemon is out," Ash muttered down to his pocket, and a pair of coppery eyes peered out at him. The electric type's ears were back unhappily, the Pokemon making no effort to come out.

"Over the next few weeks, you shall learn the art of how to kill a dragon," Brock said, gesturing around at the doors that surrounded them. "Whoever shows the most skill throughout that time shall earn the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Well, Ash already killed a Latios, so does that disqualify him, or..." Gary said, snickering, and Ash tried not to flinch at the mention of the Latios.

"I shot it down," He snapped back. "I never said I killed it."

_I had the opportunity, but apparently I can't kill a dragon._

"Dragons are unlike any other Pokemon in the land," Brock continued, shooting glare at them for the interruption. "They are stronger, faster, and far more intelligent. They are cruel, and never show hesitation– which is why it is critical to strike the moment you see one."

"Vul!" His Vulpix snapped from on his shoulder.

"Now there are many ways to fight a dragon, and one of those tools is the weapons we wield, another is the Pokemon by our side, and the final one is..." He trailed off, eyes scanning the group.

"Aura."

Brock grinned. "That is correct, Misty. About one in three members of our village are born with the gift of aura, and it can be critical for bringing down a dragon. If you have aura abilities, please step forward."

Misty strolled forward a few steps, followed by Gary. Ash hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should as well. He did _have_ aura, but he couldn't do anything with it but up light up his hand.

"You too Ash," Brock snapped when he saw his hesitation, and Ash stumbled forward to join the group. "And what we're seeing here is very rare– half the class with aura! When I was in my training days only two people in our class had aura, and one of them was the chief himself..."

Ash could feel their eyes turning towards him.

"Now, aura corresponds with one of the basic elements– water, fire, grass, and electric. These different elements can affect Pokemon and dragons in different ways depending on their typing– though the average dragon is able to resist all of the basic elements. Of course, there are always exceptions," Brock waved to them to rejoin the twins and Clemont. "The only time aura is not one of the elements is when one is born with pure aura– which can adapt to be any one of the elements, even ones normally not found within humans."

"How does the aura adapt?" Misty asked. "Is it random?"

"In all instances that I've known of, it adapts to the same element the pure aura user is closest too," Brock replied. "For example chief Aaron's aura is steel, matching that of his Lucario. Ash here will probably one day have an electric aura, due to his choice of companion."

_Why do you keep drawing attention to me?_ Ash thought, looking at Brock desperately as once again the gaze of the class turned towards him.

Misty scanned Ash with a frown. "So you could have any element, but you're probably going to end up with a basic element?"

"I, um..." Ash began, but before he could say anything Brock began speaking once more.

"With all three of these tools to use, we have the ability to bring down even the strongest species of dragons." He strolled his way around the arena, gesturing to different doors as he spoke. "We have a variety of captured dragons for the purpose of you training with. There's the Salamence–"

"A hundred and thirty-five attack with the Intimidate ability," Clemont muttered under his breath.

"–The Charizard–"

"A hundred speed, Blaze ability."

"–The brutal Hydreigon, the swift Salazzle–"

"Levitate ability with hundred and twenty-five special attack, can poison anything with the Corrosion ability–" Clemont muttered excitedly, eyes lighting up with each dragon mentioned– and Brock shot him a glare of annoyance.

"Would you stop that?!" He snarled, and Clemont pulled away. Brock smiled, pausing outside one of the doors, reaching for the lever. "And finally, the Aerodactyl."

All their eyes widened as he went to open the door.

"W-wait– what happened to teaching us?!" Gary cried.

Brock grinned. "I believe in learning on the job."

And with that the lever was flipped, the log in front of the door raising up– and the dragon burst out of its confinement with a roar. Immediately everyone scattered, the rocky dragon rushing straight for the group of teens. Ash only caught a glimpse of gray scales and burning eyes before he turned– the feeling of being pinned by a dragon being the one thing he didn't want to face again.

"Chu!" Pichu whimpered from within his pocket, causing Ash to flinch as his cheeks sparked in fear.

"Now many dragons have a second element, can anyone tell me what the Aerodactyl has?" Brock asked, leaning up against the wall as the Aerodactyl let out a roar.

"Ground?" Someone called out, but Ash was too busy running to see who. The Aerodactyl was looking at all them with wide eyes, tail lashing unhappily. It advanced forward on two legs, using small claws on its front wings to help keep it balanced.

"Rock!" Clemont shouted afterwards– and the dragon whipped its head towards him.

"Correct," Brock said, a glowing orb forming in front of the Aerodactyl. "Which basic element does that make it more vulnerable to?"

A blast of light blue aura flew at the forming Rock Throw, shattering the rocky orb in moments. Misty had her hand extended, already forming another pulse of aura. "Water," She replied, launching the second pulse of the water element. "Togetic– go!"

The small white Pokemon bolted from her side, flying in front of the dragon. It gave her a small wave, the feathers on her starting to glow– releasing a blinding flash at the Aerodactyl. It let out a roar, stumbling back, and Misty charged forward with a raised axe. She was the only one attempting to attack the dragon, the others having taken shelter at the edges of the arena. Ash had even abandoned his axe, not wanting it to slow him down.

But even blinded the Aerodactyl could still hear Misty coming, lashing out with its tail. The long appendage crashed into Misty's legs, knocking her to the ground. The dragon turned towards her– only for Gary to come charging from behind.

"I'll save you, Misty!" He cried, sword raised above his head.

"Aero!" The Aerodactyl screeched, turning and flaring open its wings as it prepared to attack. Gary stopped in his tracks, his Umbreon protectively leaping in front of him with a snarl. The Pokemon began to form a Dark Pulse, releasing it out at the dragon. It stumbled back, screaming in pain, crashing into the ground, breathing heavily as it struggled to its feet.

Ash felt his legs going weak as those black eyes locked right on him, the Aerodactyl preparing to pounce. Time seemed to slow down as a leg crashed into his chest, slamming him against the rocky ground, and memories of the Latios came flowing back in his mind. A clawed wing was planted on either side of his head, the Aerodactyl reared its head up, a Rock Throw forming in its maw.

"Vul!" A voice cried, Brock's Vulpix pouncing on the Aerodactyl's head, releasing an Incinerate right into its eyes. She let out a painful screech as the flames licked against her face, the pressure on his chest vanishing as the Pokemon stumbled back. Brock rushed forward, a hook on his fake limb latching onto its mouth, pulling it away from Ash.

It struggled against him, and Vulpix replied by releasing a Confuse Ray, the Aerodactyl's eyes becoming unfocused. Ash's heart was racing as he watched Brock wrestle with the confused dragon, fighting to force it back into its cage. Vulpix bolted across the room, leaping up and pressing down on the lever as Brock shoved the Aerodactyl into the enclosure, doors shutting and the log swinging down.

"...That's enough training for today," Brock said, panting in exhaustion. Blood ran down his arm from where the Aerodactyl's teeth had scrape against his skin. He looked out at his class, his humorous expression from before now gone. He looked at each of them in turn, his gaze lingering on Ash. "This is not a game to be played– but your very life is on the line, even in this arena. Remember, a dragon will _always_ go for the kill."

Ash's gaze flickered down to his feet, not saying a word as everyone slowly began to compose themselves from the class. Pokemon returned to their human's side, weapons scraping against the ground. Ash could hear Gary laughing, probably at him being pinned so easily...

A shadow fell across Ash, and he glanced up to see Misty standing above him, an axe swung over each shoulder. She held one out, dropping it at Ash's feet, the clattering of the metal echoing throughout the arena.

"Here's your axe," She said, her Togetic landing on her head. "Keep that with you next time, and maybe you won't be cornered again."

Ash's heart was still racing from the Aerodactyl, and all he could manage was a short nod.

No one else spoke to him after she turned away, even Brock only glancing at him as he lingered on the ground. Ash shakily pushed himself to his feet, not making eye contact with his teacher as he limped towards the exit of the arena. His axe made a horrible sound as he dragged it behind him, but he didn't care. Just like he had expected, he had messed up from the moment he had entered the arena. He wasn't going to learn to fight dragons, he was only going to make a fool of himself and his father's name.

But Brock's words echoed in his head– _A dragon will always go for the kill._

Ash's hand went into his pocket, brushing against a trembling Pichu and wrapping around a small object. He pulled out the cobalt blue feather, heart thumping as he turned it over in his palm, voice a whisper.

"So why didn't you?"


	3. Levitation

**Chapter 3 – Levitation**

Ash knew he was an idiot as he made his way through the forest, heart thumping with each step he took. He didn't want to be back here, he knew that he wasn't supposed to be back here– but yet he had still crept off into the woods. It's not like anyone would notice he was gone– Aaron was off on his voyage so there was no one to tell him to stay in the house.

...But Ash felt like a dragon would jump out of the trees at any moment.

"It probably isn't even still alive..." He muttered quickly, cradling Pichu to his chest for some comfort as he hiked on. "Definitely bled out, with those wounds..."

But still he continued on, searching for the Latios he had shot down– as if that somehow could be a good idea. He had faced down and had been pinned down by plenty of dragons this week already, but here he was searching for the same one that had attacked him before.

But it hadn't killed him. He had been right there, pinned under its claws, but the Latios hadn't lashed out when it could have– and Ash just couldn't understand why.

"Oh, what am I doing?" Ash muttered as he wandered on. He had been out here for over an hour, and the sun was starting to dip towards the west. The dragon could have gone anywhere, could have slunk away into any bush or cave to die. It didn't have legs, so he had no way to track it. He had searched through every patch of woods around where he had found it downed, and it clearly wasn't still in the area.

He paused when Pichu suddenly stiffened up– racing up his arm and diving away into his pocket. Ash tensed as well, looking about for what could have possibly scared the Pokemon. It could have been something as small as a Pidgey, but it could have been a dragon as well.

A glimpse of cobalt caught Ash's eye, a bright blue feather lying on the forest floor. His gut tightened, creeping towards the feather as he reached out for it. It was cool to the touch, the feather ruffled and bent. He turned it over, looking about, but yet saw no others scattered around them. He pressed forward a few steps– a small yelp escaping him as he nearly walked straight off a ledge.

He scampered back from the rock face, staring down at the small valley in front of him in surprise. He hesitated for a moment, before creeping forward to look down over the ledge. He let out a soft sigh, the small gully in front of him absolutely beautiful– lush green plants growing across it, a small lake taking up nearly a fourth of the vale– the water being fed from a brook running over the ledge, creating a small waterfall. It was a small little paradise, hidden away in the forest.

The peace was shattered as a blue blur bolted through the air, another yelp escaping Ash. Yet this time he didn't pull back, instead rushing forward to watch the speeding shape crash towards the ground. A groan of pain echoed through the forest, Pidgeys starting to take to the air. Ash stared down, watching as the blue creature slowly drifted back up, hovering several feet off of the ground, sides heaving. Sharp ruby eyes scanned the rock face, before the creature took off once more, gliding through the air. Psychic energy rippled across his form, slowly gaining air as it climbed up into the sky.

Ash could see its jaw gritting together as it tried to rise into the air, struggling to go higher. Its flying wasn't smooth, a waver in its flight the higher it went. It wasn't far from the top of the ledge when the psychic energy seemed to give out– sputtering around him before the light faded away completely. He flinched as he watched the dragon began to plummet– once again crashing into the earth.

The Latios laid there on the ground, heavy breaths coming from it. Ash pulled forward just a bit more, peering down into the gully as much as he dared. His heart was thumping, though it wasn't sure if it was from surprise or fear. He thought for sure that the dragon would have bled out by now, but the wounds across his body had clearly sealed up. Even where his wing had been torn away had closed, scabs and raw skin visible below the ruffled feathers.

Claws dug into the ground, and the Latios forced itself up into the air once more. It hovered above the ground, gliding across the floor of the vale. It paced around the edges of the large stone walls, eyes scanning the sky above. Ash pulled back as it flew right below he had been observing, waiting several moments before he pulled forward once again– watching as the dragon once more began to rise up into the air.

Again the psychic energy seemed to give out right before he reached the ledge that could carry him out of the vale, the Latios again spiraling towards the ground, crashing. He let out a long moan as he laid there, resting on the shore of the small lake. He stared into the water, long neck craning up as he watched water types swimming below.

His head shot into the water, the water types scattering as he snapped at them. With a sigh he drew back, laying his head in the dirt, body shaking with exhaustion.

Ash scanned him, eyes narrowing in confusion. Yes, his wing was missing, but that shouldn't mean a thing with his ability to levitate. "...Why don't you just fly away?"

Ash was whispering, voice a mere mutter– but somehow the Latios seemed to hear him. It's head whipped up towards him, those dark red eyes locking right onto the human staring down at him. Human and dragon tensed as their gazes met, fear pulsing through them at the same moment. Neither dared to break the contact, both watching the other with unblinking eyes.

The Latios was the first to move, tilting his head to the side, a frown pulling on his lips.

Swallowing, Ash scurried away from the edge, out of sight and retreating into the woods. He watched the edge of the ledge with wide eyes, half expecting the dragon to come rising up to fire an attack. He tried to remind himself that he was safe up here, that he had seen for himself that the dragon couldn't fly out of the valley, that it couldn't reach him.

As tempted as Ash was to return to the edge, to peer down at the Latios once more, he simply turned and raced back to the village as quickly as his legs could carry him.

* * *

"'The Book of Dragons'?" Ash asked, staring down at the book that had just been placed in front of him.

"You need all the information you can get," Brock replied, sliding the book closer to him. "Besides, some reading would be a good way to take up some of your time. I want you to read this from cover to cover, maybe read it a few times if you finish it too quickly."

Ash sighed, pushing it away as he continued his breakfast. "Is this to teach me about dragons or just to keep me busy?"

"Both," Brock said with a shrug, not even bothering to make up some excuse. "You're the smallest student in the class, making you the easiest target in the dragons' eyes, so you'll need all the help you can get."

"How about this– you tell Father that I'm an absolute disaster in dragon training, and for my own safety and sanity you decided to take me out?"

Brock let out a laugh. "I don't think Aaron would be too happy with that."

Ash stared down at his plate, pushing his food about with a fork. "That's nothing new," He muttered. "He hates me."

"Your dad does not hate you," Brock replied, shoving the book back towards him. "Now, why don't you start reading?"

Ash glanced at the book, partly tempted to push it away again. With a sigh he dragged it towards him, flipping it open without much thought. A crude drawing of a Hydreigon stared up at him, three head craned high, six wings spread out across its back.

"...Brock?" Ash asked as the man began to walk away, causing him to pause. "What's the difference being a dragon that can fly and a dragon that can levitate? Isn't it just the same thing?"

"Levitation?" Brock paused, frowning. "Oh no, those are two very different things. All dragons that can levitate can fly, but not all dragons that can fly can levitate– make sense?"

"...No."

He chuckled, sitting down across from Ash, glancing at the page he was looking at. "Well, see the Hydreigon here? Very fierce dragons, maybe I'll have you guys train against one soon..." He chuckled when he saw Ash shudder. "Anyways– they lack legs and claws, so either they'd have to roll around all day or fly all the time if they couldn't levitate. Flying takes momentum, and it takes a lot of energy from what we can tell– when a dragon is high in the sky it is flying, it's pushing the air with its wings, or its using its wings to glide through the air– but they have to find some way to push themselves up there."

Ash's frown only deepened– because he most certainly hadn't seen the Latios moving its wings... well, wing.

"So a dragon couldn't fly all day, it would push its wings to exhaustion that way," Brock continued. "And it wouldn't be efficient down low either, they'd either have to keep moving about or work their wings non-stop to hover in one place. In other words the Hydreigon would push itself to exhaustion before it could do anything else."

"And so then levitation...?"

"...You've seen the magnets I have in the forge, right?" Brock asked, and Ash nodded– he knew the forge like the back of his hand. "Either the two sides pull each other together, or they push each other apart," He was using his hand and prosthetic to demonstrate, but ending up wincing as he slammed his metal limb into his real one. "But if you get the magnets too far apart, they can't repel _or_ draw each other together."

"I know how magnets work."

"Basically, a dragon with the ability to levitate is like magnets pushing away from each other– instead it's the dragon with the ground," Brock said, ignoring his comment. "They exert an energy that pushes themselves away from the ground, causing them to hover in the air as a result. This doesn't drain them as much as flying does, it allows them to move about without legs, but if they get too far from the ground they have nothing to repel themselves from, and can no longer levitate– and that is when they'll use their ability to fly."

Ash nodded, suddenly what he had seen earlier today making much more sense. The Latios could hover above the ground, but couldn't levitate high enough to let it leave the gully. And with a wing missing, he had no way to fly out of there either... even though Ash had no idea how it could have flown in the first place without flapping them.

"Are they any other dragons that levitate besides Hydreigons?" Ash asked– as far as he knew he was the first member of their clan to lay eyes on a Latios, so was their levitation even known?

Brock's eyes grew clouded. "...There is, or was, I should say– they're extinct now. But I don't think your father wants me talking about it with you."

"Why not?"

Brock flipped a page in the Book of Dragons, causing Ash to frown as he looked at a page about Charizards– a dragon that most certainly wasn't extinct. He glanced again at Brock, who gestured to the book once more– and that's when Ash realized that two pages had been torn out from it. He ran a finger down the ripped remains of the paper, his frown growing.

"Flygons," Brock said quietly. "Probably the first species we've successfully wiped out– and the same species of dragon that killed your mother."

His gut twisted.

Brock let out a long sigh, before pushing himself to his feet. "...Whatever you do, don't talk to Aaron about them. Nothing puts him in a fouler mood than mentioning Flygons... and nothing breaks his heart more than talking about your mother."

Ash just nodded– the last thing he wanted to do was make his father more upset, even if that seemed to be the only emotion he had at times. Instead he just carefully closed the book, not saying a word as Brock turned away. The man's footsteps faded as he exited the dining hall, leaving Ash alone with the book and his meal.

* * *

Aaron stood out on the front of the ship, staring out at the endless waves that stood before him. At his side, like always, was his Lucario. The canine had his eyes closed and aura sensors spread out, keeping watch as they sailed onwards. To one side of them was the open ocean, and on the other was the shore line. They had sailed this route many times before, but never once had they found their prize.

"It has to be here," Aaron muttered under his breath, staring down at the map in his hands. Numerous notes and scribbles had been written across it, the arrows all pointing to one area on the map– which was both circled and crossed out, a result of many failed searches before this.

"Aaron?" A voice asked, and the chief looked up to see Norman standing behind him, who he nodded at in acknowledgement. "We're about to enter the Ring, and we all await your orders."

The Ring, the name he had given to the land where he believed– where he _knew_– the dragons lived. It wasn't inhabited by humans, and those who did try to claim the land were torn apart by masses of dragons that were too large for an entire clan to even fend off. The lands were wild, untamable, and the waters seemed to always been stormy. A section of shore and inland were within the Ring, alongside an expanse of ocean.

Exactly where the Nest was within the Ring though, was unknown.

"Head straight for the heart," Aaron ordered. Often times he had them take their ships along the edges, work their way in, searching every island for any sign of the beasts. Other times they explored the shorelines instead, or braved the wilderness in their searches, but they had always turned up with nothing.

The Nest had to be here though– every clue they had lead here. After every dragon attack they always retreated towards the Ring, and every village he was on speaking terms with reported the same thing. The dragons attacked, killed, stole their food– and then flew back here. Their den had to be somewhere within this uncharted land, and once they were able to find it they would be able to win this war. Destroy the nest– and force all the dragons to flee. The raids could be ended, and their people would be safe.

Norman said something, pulling Aaron out of his thoughts, realizing he hadn't heard a word of his reply. He glanced at the man, who was simply shouting orders to the crew, their ships sailing onwards. Aaron closed his eyes, silently cursing himself for allowing himself to get so distracted. What if they were attacked right then? And he was carried away in his thoughts? Someone could die, simply because he wasn't ready to leap into action.

Lucario opened an eye, glancing at the human, sensing the distress in him.

Once the Nest was destroyed though, he wouldn't have to worry about dragons attacking his people. They would be safe, they wouldn't come inches from starvation every winter, they wouldn't have to watch their homes and loved ones be torn apart. When he did find the dragons' Nest, perhaps he would find... it.

His hand went to his neck, clutching the leather cord that hung there, closing his eyes. Stringed around it was a fragment of what appeared to be dragon scale– green and rough against his skin. The edges were surrounded in red, one side jagged from where it had been broken off. Aaron turned it over in his hands a couple of times, not even realizing that a scowl was crossing his face.

While many members of their village wore scales or teeth of the dragons they had slain as a sign of victory, Aaron never did such. The only thing he wore was this small fragment of scale– which came from one of the diamond-shaped tips of a Flygon's tail fan. The one he wore was not one a sign of his victory or triumph, but rather one of shame.

This was the only wound he had been able to inflict on the dragon that had killed his Delia, he had only managed to break off the very tip of its tail– which had done nothing as it had carried off his wife. He kept it with him as a reminder for his failure to protect her– and he intended on keeping it until that dragon was dead.

He had killed dozens of Flygons, he had destroyed their eggs and had tracked down even the smallest rumors of them– but none of them had been the one that killed Delia. None of them had been missing the fragment of their fan that he had now, and even if a Flygon hadn't been seen in years, he knew that one was still out there.

"Car!" Lucario suddenly cried in alarm, and Aaron instantly tensed up. He glanced skyward, but saw nothing.

"Ready your weapons!" Aaron cried anyways, knowing that Lucario was never wrong. He grabbed his staff that had been swung across his back, the aura crystal on top starting to glow with the light of his aura. Lucario formed a Bone Rush in his paw, while the clanks of swords and axes being drawn echoed around them.

And there they waited, in silence.

As a minute passed a few of the men slowly began to relax, some looking towards Aaron uncertainly. "Um, sir–"

Right as he spoke a deafening roar filled the air– a huge shape breaching the water right next to one of their ships. Waves crashed into the side of the vessel, sending the men on board scrambling for balance. Cries of alarm soon followed, the Gyarados forming a Dragon Rage in his massive maw, preparing the attack.

Aaron didn't hesitate, wheeling around to face the giant serpent, a large Aura Sphere forming at the end of his staff. The orb of energy was fired out at the Gyarados, slamming into the side of his head. The Dragon Rage was sent flying into the ocean instead, the blast churning up waves.

"Attack!" Aaron bellowed.

* * *

"Okay Pichu, I think I figured it out."

Pichu peered out from Ash's pocket, frowning, before retreating back inside, yawning as he settled down. Ash reached in, grabbing him by the scruff, pulling out a very disgruntled looking mouse. He set him on the table next to several aura crystals. Pichu sniffed several, before curling up and trying to sleep once more.

"I know there's no way that I'll be able to kill a dragon," Ash said, poking the mouse to keep him awake, earning a glare from the Pokemon. "But maybe I won't have to for Father to like me."

"Chu?"

Ash picked up the aura crystal, focusing for a moment, and the gem began to pulse with the light of his aura. He could only keep it going for a few moments, panting slightly as he let it die down, but he looked at Pichu in excitement.

"I think I figured out when everything changed," Ash said eagerly. "It wasn't ever about dragons– it was my aura! We used to spend a lot of time together, but when he started trying to train my aura..." Ash hesitated. "Well, you've seen my aura, I can't do anything with it."

"Pi," Pichu grunted, climbing into his lap and trying to climb back into his pocket, but Ash simply scooped him up into his hands.

"I already know I'm going to fail dragon training," Ash said. "But maybe if I could get my aura to work before Father gets back... well, then I wouldn't be a complete failure at everything. And I think I've figured out what's wrong with my aura as well!"

He set the mouse back on the table– away from the pocket Pichu so desperately wanted to take a nap it– and picked up a crystal to show the mouse instead. Pichu didn't seem interested in what he was saying, if he even fully understood it, but still stared at his human as he passed a larger crystal from hand to hand.

"I never hear much about my mother, from anyone... but after hearing what Brock said earlier I got thinking. I know my mother had pure aura like me and Father, and I also know that she couldn't use hers like mine..." He took in a deep breath. "Everyone says our aura was just weak, but we had something in common– our aura was unadapted. Mom never had a companion Pokemon, so her aura never took on an element."

He grinned at Pichu.

"Well, I don't think our aura was weak after all! What if we just can't do much with it because it isn't adapted yet? Everyone else is born with an element, so they can use theirs– so maybe all I need is to get my aura to adapt before he gets back."

He looked at Pichu excitedly, whose ears went back. He took a few steps back, but Ash grabbed him before he could flee.

"Nice try– but all you do is nap all day anyways– time for us to do something worthwhile. You're my battling companion, so that means you're going to help my aura adapt!"

Pichu let out a whimper, realizing he wasn't going to get his afternoon nap today.

"Oh don't be that way, this will be fun! Besides, maybe this will get my mind off of that Latios."

* * *

Ash's pep talk to himself did not prepare him for the Salamence.

He let out a yelp as a blast of water was fired towards him, throwing himself out of the way as the Hydro Pump slammed against the ground right where he had been standing. He was panting heavily, glancing at his classmates around him– who all looked just as exhausted as him. None of them had much opportunity to attack, all of their energy having been spent dodging the massive dragon that had been released into an arena.

"You can't keep hiding forever," Brock called from above, watching his students as they hid behind the barriers that had been set up, which was their only shelter from the Salamence pacing the edges of the arena.

Ash risked a peek, heart hammering. He had his shield in his hand, his axe having been abandoned in favor of the shield. He had already long shoved the idea of defeating a dragon out of his head, his only goal here was to survive. He swallowed as he caught a glimpse of a bright red wing, the Salamence pressing up against the wall of the arena, craning its long neck up towards the caged dome above them.

"Now Umbreon!" Gary shouted, jumping out from behind one of the barriers. The black fox darted forward, a swirling mass of dark energy forming in her maw. She fired the Dark Pulse at the dragon's head, causing it to wheel about to face its attackers. Gary stood ready, sword raised as the dragon let out a low growl.

Purple mist began to gather in its jaws, the draconic energy sparking as the Dragon Breath began to form. Gary raised his shield, and Ash swore he heard a whimper from him as the Dragon Breath washed over his shield. Umbreon pressed close, waiting for their chance to attack.

The attack crackled against the wooden shield, but it held firm. The Salamance snapped her jaw shut with a huff, and began drawing in water from the air instead. Even with his shield still up it did nothing as the Hydro Pump was launched– the forceful torrent of water knocking the shield out of his hands, knocking Gary back into one of the wooden barriers.

"Attacking a dragon head on is foolish," Brock said, watching as the Salamence swung a Dragon Tail around to knock the charging Umbreon away. "You guys have an advantage among you that the dragon doesn't have– what is it?"

"Numbers!" Misty shouted, ducking behind another one of the wooden walls. Salamence swung her head towards the barrier she was hiding behind, a low growl forming in her throat.

"Exactly," Brock said, unconcerned as the drake began to draw close to where Misty was hiding. "So stop cowering and use that to your advantage– overwhelm it! Finds its weak point, hide in its blindspot– do something more than cower!"

Misty rolled away as the Salamence's tail whipped against the wooden wall she was hiding behind, shattering it with a single strike. Her Togetic darted above her, the swift movements drawing the dragon's attention skyward as she fled. She joined Ash behind the barrier he was currently hiding behind, panting heavily.

"You heard Brock– we need to all work together," She snapped at him, a frown tugged at her face when she noticed he was weaponless. "Looks like you're going to be bait then– get out there!"

"Wait I–" Ash began, but Misty didn't give him a chance to say a word. He was grabbed by his shoulder and thrown out from behind the barrier, watching as the angry Salamence tore apart another wooden. It paused as he was thrown into the spotlight, its long neck whipping around to face him. "Heh... hi...?"

Jaws snapped open, the crackling Dragon Breath pouring out from its jaws. Ash immediately raised his shield, trying not to flinch as the Salamence began to stalk towards him.

"Dragon Breath is considered a ranged attack– but the dragon needs to be in close for it to work, or else the energy dissipates," Brock said. "So if a dragon is forming it, you use that time to get away before it can get close."

Too late, before Ash could piece together that was a hint for him to run the Salamence pounced right in front of him, releasing the Dragon Breath down at him. With his shield raised the energy washed around him, a static filling the air as the attack sparked against his shield. In his pocket Pichu cowered, and off to his right he could hear Misty letting out a long battle cry as she came charging.

"Move, Ash!" She growled, swinging her axe down towards the base of the Salamence's neck. He remained still, watching as the dragon swung her tail around to defend from the incoming axe. She let out a screech as the metal bit through her scales, rearing up onto her hind legs.

Claws lashed out, lashing against Misty's shield. The force of the blow sent her stumbling back, but she remained on her feet, the Salamence's focus now on her. Her Togetic was flying above, firing a Fairy Wind down on the dragon, who snapped up at it with her monstrous jaws. Misty raised her shield again as claws came flying at her, but she had no time to block the Dragon Tail flying at her side.

The limb crashed into Misty, sending her flying straight into Ash. They were sent tumbling to the stone ground, her shield being knocked from her hands and her axe embedding itself into his own shield. She grunted as she tried to stand, attempting to pull her axe out in the same action, shooting a glance over her shoulder at the Salamence.

Togetic had swooped in to keep the dragon from going after the fallen humans, but to the mighty beast it was clearly just a mere nuisance. She let out a frustrated roar, stomping her feet as she tried to knock the Pokemon from out of the sky.

Meanwhile Ash was uncomfortably tangled with Misty, both trying to stand and failing miraculously. Finally with an annoyed huff Misty pushed herself to her knees, one of which was unfortunately digging into Ash's stomach, tearing the shield from him as she pulled her axe into her hands. Salamence had just knocked Togetic across the arena with a headbutt, whipping around to locate the humans who had attacked her. A roar filled their ears as she charged right at them, teeth flashing above them.

Misty threw herself to her feet, swinging her axe at the creature's head. With the shield still embedded into the blade she couldn't slice through the scales, but she still smashed it against the dragon's head like a bat. The wooden shield shattered upon impact, and with a low whimper Salamence stumbled back, and Ash could only imagine its ears would be ringing after such an attack. The dragon shot a glance at them, Misty more than prepared to swing her axe again, then out at their other classmates pressing closer with their weapons at the ready.

Ash had been told his whole life that dragons would blindly charge into a fight, that they would do anything to get their claws bloody, no matter the cost. Instead he watched the great blue beast submissively press her wings against her back, slinking away from the humans and towards the walls, fear shining in her eyes.

"Not the best start, but that was a perfect recovery, Misty," Brock said, and with a snap of his fingers his Vulpix fired a Confuse Ray at the Salamence. "Next time I need you all working as a team, however, as that is the most effective way to take down a dragon."

Misty nodded once, before turning towards Ash, who was still lying on the ground. He looked up at her as she walked towards him, eyes cold. "You should have moved when I told you to, done more to keep its focus."

"I–"

"We're all supposed to be working together," Misty snapped. "I was counting on you to distract it and you didn't! If we're going to be joining our parents in fighting dragons then we all need to trust each other," She swung her axe over her shoulder. "You can have my shield, since I busted yours. Come on Togetic."

Ash stared at her as she walked away, her exhausted Pokemon landed on her shoulder. Had she actually expected him to do something? Everyone else had been treating him like he was a joke, and that his best bet was to stay out of the way of the other students.

He couldn't fathom why she had actually counted on him doing something besides failing.


End file.
